


deeper than the oceans of waters

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romance, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: It was rare to catch Steve still asleep like that, and for Tony to wake up before him. But Tony's starting to want to wake up earlier than usual just to see Steve like that: asleep.[Tony watches Steve sleep.]





	deeper than the oceans of waters

**Author's Note:**

> look there is not enough if tony waking up before steve and admiring him okay
> 
> there also isnt enough of uninterrupted mornings so here
> 
> here is this trashy, rushed fic containing both of those bc i needed them in one fic
> 
> also the title is from the song past lives by BØRNS, which i am helplessly in love with rn so yeah
> 
> lol enjoy ❤

* * *

 

Steve's breaths come in soft, low hums. He's usually up by that time of the day, already showered and ready to go for his run. But that day Tony guesses he decided to catch more Z's and sleep late, because here Steve was, still deep in slumber.

Tony's got his head propped on his knuckles, his free fingers traveling over Steve's pale pecs while Steve is still knocked out beside him. Steve has got an arm around Tony's waist tightly, strongly making Tony consider staying in bed all day. He feels a smile pulling at his lips.

It was rare to catch Steve still asleep like that, and for Tony to wake up before him. But Tony's starting to want to wake up earlier than usual just to see Steve like that: asleep.

He is peaceful, kind of youthful and fully unperturbed by his surroundings. Steve was vulnerable like that. His goldspun hair was messy and slayed graciously on the pillow, and his mouth was slightly parted, deliciously kissable. It was blissful to watch Steve sleep.

Steve was ordinary when asleep. He was no one else but himself. Tony loves Captain America as well as Steve Rogers with all of his heart, but he fell in love first with just Steve, and it was still like that until now. Steve was charming, adorable, alluring, and good at playing Tony's games. He was handsome, smoking hot, and was everything Tony has ever dreamed of back when he was just fifteen. From the time he met Steve in Germany to now, Tony has not hesitated falling ass flat for him.

One thing Tony has learned since then, is that dreams _do_ come true.

Tony's fingers continue to trail from Steve's bare torso to his chest, finding their way up to Steve's collarbone. Tony traces them lightly, dancing back and forth. He reaches up to Steve's cheek and cups it as gentle as he could. Tony loved to admire Steve in any way, whether when he was up and about or in sex, but when Steve was asleep it was much more intimate, and it was something to appreciate for sure.

Steve was lovely like that. To say he was good looking would be an _understatement_ . He was literally walking muscles and blond hair and blue eyes perfection: a _wet dream,_ an _unimaginable fantasy._ And Tony was proud to say he was the only one in the world who knew Steve best, more than anyone else had the capacity to, physically or not.

Tony pulls himself up to get closer to Steve's face, careful not to jostle around too much, and smooths his thumb over Steve's cheekbone. He places a kiss on Steve's forehead, to his closed eyelids, his cheeks, and finally, his slightly parted lips. He keeps it soft but still chaste, a bit fleeting.

Tony feels Steve's soft hair, twining the strands around his fingers and letting them fall back on the pillow. He decides he wants to bask in Steve's presence as long as he wants to. There was nothing planned for them today, unless some villain unexpectedly woke up on the wrong side of the bed and chose to terrorize everyone on New York's morning. Tony would normally (and rightfully) worry, but he let the thought go forgotten, because they deserve to have time like this. Everyone in the team did.

He would take every chance he could get to stay like that for longer than he would be allowed. If only.

Suddenly, Steve stirs a bit with a groan. Steve's arm on his waist moves up further to rest across Tony's back. Tony watches as Steve's eyes flutter open slowly and zero in on him. He moves to place himself directly on top of Steve's torso, leaving Steve to wrap both arms around Tony. A smile begins to form on Steve's sleepy morning face.

"What time is it?" Steve groggily asks, although he could turn his head and see the bedside clock they kept. His eyelids are half open, and his voice is a bit raspy from slumber. Tony thinks it's absolutely _cute_.

"Good morning to you too, honey," Tony replies, and laughs. "It's a bit late. You missed your morning run." He continues playing with Steve's hair gently.

"Hmm." Steve is looking at him lazily, eyes losing sleep. The hand on his back is rubbing patterns across it soothingly, and Tony feels happy to stay in bed like that for however long it may be.

"Hey sweetheart," Steve calls. Tony responds immediately. "Yeah, sugar?"

Steve's hand traces his spine, giving Tony slight shivers. "You look beautiful," He says quietly, soft as a whisper. Tony's lips part right after in surprise. "I love waking up to you because you look like that," he continues to say.

Tony smiles at him. "You're the only one who gets to," He replies, and Steve suddenly brightens up, like a puppy given treats. Steve is nothing but sunny and wonderful, and Tony loves him so much. Maybe too much, Tony figures, but honestly, he doesn't care one little bit.

Tony was the happiest man in existence, having to be loved by someone he couldn't have imagined he would be loved. It was _surreal_ , but it was twice as amazing because it was _so_ . The world could say as many awful things it wanted to say about him, but if Steve had told him, _showed him_ , that they were not true at all, whatever the world had said will become nothing but words lost in the air.

With Steve loving him deeper than anyone has ever before, he could _hardly_ ever believe them.

Tony presses a kiss onto Steve's gaped mouth, sighing delightedly despite the morning breath he knew they both had. They shared kiss after kiss after kiss, each kiss growing a lot more hungry but still full of affection nonetheless. He shuffles to straddle Steve, keeping his hands pressed onto Steve's strong shoulders. Steve's hands, in turn, start to hold onto his hips. Tony hears Steve grunt in his mouth, in time with his own soft moans.

Then one of Steve's hands goes lower, and he grabs Tony's asscheek. Tony gasps, and with fast reflexes, Steve flips them so he towers on top of Tony. He leans down and whispers to Tony's ear breathlessly, "You look beautiful all the time, but nothing can compare to you looking like this, my love." Tony flushes a bit in Steve's fiery gaze, as he always does when Steve just compliments him over and over, but he doesn't hate it at all. He _may_ even like it.

Tony bats his eyes. "I _would_ say it's too early for this, but I do like a headstart," He replies with a giggle. Steve laughs lightly and beams at him. "Make love to me, Steve," He purrs. "Show me how much you love waking up to me, darling."

That was all it took for Steve to kiss him passionately. They wind up staying in their bed for quite a while, but if it meant hearing Steve mumble three short but meaningful words, Tony wouldn't trade it for the world.

_In any life, or in any universe._

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i say tony stark is beautiful, i mean it
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
